


feeling satisfied but guilty as hell

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “To making things go away.”“And to loving the taste of scotch.”(Or: 5 times Alex & Sara hook up.)





	feeling satisfied but guilty as hell

1

“To making things go away.”

“And to loving the taste of scotch.” 

  
  


2

Alex had never expected this supposed to happen more than once. There was supposed to be a whole universe between them. 

The first time was a mistake, but she was drunk and she’d just broken things off with Maggie, and Sara had been right there and willing and for a while she had helped take Alex’s mind off of everything.

It had been nice at the moment.

Refreshing almost.

In the morning it had been regret and a mistake, and lasting awkwardness that they both had pushed aside in order to save the  _ worlds  _ from the evil version of her sister. 

There hadn’t been any time to feel awkward about it all, or well,  not  _ too  _ awkward.

But now… This was...

This was a second time. 

This time she wakes up alone, at least, a small comfort that there’s no one to attempt to sneak out on without waking. Of course, that presents another much more pressing problem, because as she blinks to awareness Alex is suddenly all too sure of where she is.

She’s on the Waverider, maybe not even on her Earth, probably not even in right time period. 

Because Sara had said,  _ “Want to see my time ship,”  _ in this sort of teasing and overtly sexual tone and Alex hadn’t been able to refuse that.

Now - as she was trying to put herself back together, grab her clothes from where they were scattered about the room, running her fingers through her hair into it was in some sort of semblance of order - she wishes that she had been able to. 

“Good morning, Miss Danvers,” a disembodied voice fills the room and Alex tries not to jump. She remembers Sara had mentioned her AI, but the name - like most names given to Alex three drinks into the night - was a vague blur in the back of her mind. “Captain Lance is in the kitchen having breakfast with the team. I could direct you there if you’d like.” 

Breakfast.

With the  _ team _ .

Alex had only really met two of the infamous Legends and even that had been a bit… Much.

“Actually, Uh- Nice sounding, Robot Lady-”

“Gideon,” the AI supplies. 

“Gideon,” Alex echoes, using the same tone she’s always used to get out of paperwork at the DEO. “You wouldn’t happen to be willing to just open up a little time portal thing and just get me back to my Earth, would you? Help me avoid the whole awkward walk of shame sort of thing?”

She wonders briefly if robots could understand the concept of feeling awkward.

Because Alex certainly felt it.

Feels it still now as the robot -  _ Gideon  _ \- is silent for a moment, seeming to contemplate her fate, before it finally announces, “No. I can, however, direct you a path to the kitchens.”

“Fuck me,” Alex says, rubbing at her temples, already bracing herself for the worst. 

“I was under the impression that that was Captain Lance’s job.” 

  
  


3

She’s having a week.

Or maybe more like a month.

A year even. 

So when an offer comes to spend a few days helping out their friends on another Earth, Alex is all too eager to accept the invitation. If she’s being honest, she doesn’t really know them too well. Despite having attended Barry and Iris’ wedding they were still relative strangers too her. 

The only really familiar face here was -

“Sara?”

“In my defense, I was looking for Iris,” Sara replies, her hands help up like she’d been caught red handed. There’s a grin on her face, one that Alex is beginning to understands always spells trouble.

But then again, maybe Alex could use a little trouble.

“She’s out,” Alex says.

The grin on Sara’s face only seems to grow when she says, “Oh, what a coincidence.”

Alex is pretty sure that it isn’t a coincidence.

There’s no alcohol to blame this time. Just proximity, and the need to get her mind off of everything else in all of the universes. And Sara, right there, grinning at her like she knows all of Alex’s secrets.

Maybe she does.

Maybe Alex would let her.

Maybe in another time.

Maybe in another life.

Now though, she kisses Sara, pulls her in desperately. Grateful that Sara always seems to understand, always seems to know exactly what she needs. Hands already pushing up Alex’s top, cold hands on the bare skin of her stomach.

She has half a moment, half a thought, about the fact that they’re in Star Labs, in the middle of a very public place where admittedly speedsters had a habit of just showing up without more than an instant's notice.

But that thought disappears a moment later, when Sara bites down on her lip, and draws her back to the moment at hand.

  
  


4

The sight of Sara Lance in her kitchen is unexpected.

Mostly because they’re not even supposed to be on the same Earth.

Then again, it’s not all  _ that  _ surprising. After all, this was Sara, and Alex was starting to learn a little more about her, other than just the way she looked as she came undone with three Alex’s fingers inside of er. If there was any one that would manage to break into Alex’s apartment, from a universe away, and just make herself at home, it would be Sara.

“What are you-”

“This is a cross universe booty call,” Sara cuts her off with a grin.

And  _ oh _ .

Alex could work with that.

“So you’re here just to…” Alex trails off. Her eyes sweeping over Sara. She’s leaning back against Alex’s kitchen counter, in a loose tank top and a pair of shorts that barely cover her ass. 

An offer, in body, as well as words.

“I’m here,” Sara says, “Calling on your booty. If you’re into that sort of thing?”

Is she?

She wouldn’t have been before.

Alex Danvers had never been the one night stand, but… 

Did it really count as a one night stand when this was their fourth time doing this? 

When she and Sara kept crossing paths with purpose an intention? 

When Alex felt a feeling that was so much more than  _ want _ , a feeling like butterflies in her stomach that she hadn’t felt in what seemed like both too soon and an eternity ago?

“Yeah,” Alex says, meeting Sara’s eyes with a matching grin, “I’m into that.”

  
  


5

The world is ending.

Again.

It seems to happen once a year, and at this point Alex isn’t even surprised.

This time it’s her earth that’s ending… which somehow seems to be both a curse and a blessing. She’s not too worried, they’ve got the whole DEO team here, as well as Team Flash and Team Arrow, and the Legends. 

That last group seems most important of all.

Or, more specifically the  _ captain  _ of that last group.

Sara smiles at her across the room from where Kara and Oliver are debriefing the team, their eyes meeting for a brief moment, before Sara jerks her head away from the gathered group of superheros and DEO Agents.

She shouldn’t.

She really shouldn’t.

After all, they have a world to save.

And yet…

Surely, a few minutes away won’t hurt.

  
  


\+ 1

“Are we dating? Like officially? Am I supposed to be expecting dinner with the parents some time soon?”

It’s not the question Alex had been expecting.

Certainly not a question she had expected to hear Sara say post-sex. 

Normally they just laid there in bed for a while both remembering how to breathe, or slept because Sara was a cuddler and Alex had to admit that she liked the feeling of being held.

But this… Important conversations after mind blowing orgasms.

This was different.

Which is probably why the most eloquent statement Alex can manage is, “What?”

“I mean, you seem like the type of girl that likes to put a label on things,” Sara says, sitting up in bed. The thin sheet of Sara’s bed sliding down her body, pooling around her waist as she sits up. A serious look on her face. Alex tries to focus on that look, the one that seems serious and means business, not Sara’s very great breasts that are suddenly on display. 

It’s not an easy thing to do.

The thing was with Sara she hadn’t really thought about it. 

With Sara they were just….

They were just Alex and Sara, and nothing else had to matter.

“I am,” Alex admits, “Usually.”

“I’m sensing a  _ but _ ,” Sara says.

Alex looks at Sara laying there in her bed, in a moment of peace, in a moment where nothing else in the world matters, where there’s no danger, where there’s nothing but the two of them.

“But I think I need another orgasm before I even begin thinking about that.”

Sara laughs. “You know, I think I can manage that.”


End file.
